100 Chlollie Drabbles
by Tarafina
Summary: Five per update; a hundred 100 word drabbles involving Chloe Sullivan and Oliver Queen. All rating, all genres. :COMPLETE:
1. Prompts 001 to 005

**Title**: Unfathomable  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #01 - Immortal  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: Her ability was like a weight off his shoulders.

**_Unfathomable_**  
-Drabble-

Her ability was like a weight of his shoulders. It wasn't only that so many innocents always had her to save them with just the touch of her hand, but knowing that she was on the verge of immortality; that she may never join the list of people who died for the sake of his leather fetish. He knew, however, that she wasn't immortal; she still bled and hurt like any human. Maybe she healed quicker, but in the end, she would eventually die, and he only hoped that on that same day, he joined her. Because a lifetime without her was simply unfathomable.

**Title**: Enjoy  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #02 - Sway  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She didn't know the song...

**_Enjoy_**  
-Drabble-

She didn't know the song, couldn't remember what brought them to the dance floor, and it was all kinds of unprofessional that she was wrapped in his arms, her eyes nowhere near where her primary target was, but she let out a content sigh and continued to sway. She knew from the way his fingers drummed up and down her spine that he too was distracted, that he had lost sight of their mission and instead relished in this closeness. And she knew later, they would regret getting off task, but for just now, all she could do was enjoy.

**Title**: What They Don't Know  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #03 - Sticks and Stones  
**Word Count**: 105  
**Summary**: She browsed the tabloids...

**_What They Don't Know_**  
-Drabble-

She browsed the tabloids, more out of curiosity than anything, and she knew what they said about her. She was tallied up to yet another of his conquests; a beautiful blonde that he'd enjoy and dispose of within the week. What the trashy pseudo-writers didn't know was that they'd already been together ten and half months, that she was so far from being anything like the women of his past it was laughable. But she didn't correct them, didn't let it bother her. Sticks and stones, really. Because she knew the truth, it was a gleaming emerald ring on her finger that promised a future.

**Title**: Anniversary Portraits  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #04 - Museum  
**Word Count**: 97  
**Summary**: "Remind me again..."

**_Anniversary Portraits_**  
-Drabble-

"Remind me again why we're spending our three year anniversary at a museum?"

"Patience."

"You know, what I had in mind for our anniversary had everything to do with admiring the beauty of _you_..."

"All in due time... One last piece and we'll go."

Their last stop was a portrait, one that shocked her silent with its resemblance to _them_. A laughing her, cheeks flushed, while he gazed down at her adoringly.

The description read simply: _Marry me, Sidekick. -Arrow_.

And her breath caught, her heart sped, and suddenly she really, _really _loved the Star City museum.

**Title**: Admitting Defeat  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #05 - Practical  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Oliver Queen was known for being practical; green leather fetish aside.

**_Admitting Defeat_**  
-Drabble-

Oliver Queen was known for being practical; green leather fetish aside. So when he fell for his faithful Watchtower, he told himself it was simply transference after spending so much time together and her slight resemblance to his first love, who just so happened to be her cousin. But all the excuses, the explanations, and the pros and cons lists, never really cut it, and in the end, his practicality told him that it wasn't so surprising. She was beautiful, brilliant, and snarky to the very last fiber. So he finally admitted defeat, married her, and he never regretted it.


	2. Prompts 006 to 010

**Title**: Don't Go  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #06 - Over  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: Her bags were packed, her spine was stiffed; this was _it_.

**_Don't Go_**  
-Drabble-

Her bags were packed, her spine was stiffened; this was _it_.

She didn't make it far before he was there, staring at her with desperation she so rarely saw. "Don't go."

It was over; had to be. The secret rendezvous', the relationship playing in the background of saving the world, it was all over. And she had to be the one to end it. His expression was stricken, as if he knew what she'd say. She kissed him farewell, silent tears falling, and left him standing there, forcing her feet to make her leave before she decided never to walk away.

**Title**: Shocked Silent  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #07 - Speak  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: She couldn't get a word out...

**_Shocked Silent_**  
-Drabble-

She couldn't get a word out; just stood there, ram-rod straight, her eyes wide, her breath caught in her throat.

"Is that a yes or should I be worried?"

She managed a nod but still couldn't force herself to speak.

"You know most women would be ecstatic that their boyfriend proposed... You never follow the status quo though, do you Sidekick?"

That's when she seemed to unfreeze from her shock. "I'll be vocal when the honeymoon comes around, Queen. Right now I'm still trying to get over the part where you promised a lifetime supply of coffee if I'd marry you..."

**Title**: Maid of Honor Duties  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #08 - White  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "White? Isn't that like _lying_?"

**_Maid of Honor Duties_**  
-Drabble-

Lois snorted. "White? Isn't that like _lying_?"

"Lois! It's my wedding dress, what color would you _suggest_?"

"Since it's _you_ and _Ollie_... I think red still signifies sexy premarital love..."

She shook her head, unable to hide the grin. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"Hey, you'd be bored out of your _mind _without me, cuz!" she exclaimed.

"I would not. I've done this before, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but that was for Jimmy Olsen." She made a face. "As if _that _was going to last."

"Just help me out of this monstrosity, Lo."

She sighed. "The things a maid-of-honor must do..."

**Title**: Lying Weathermen  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #09 - Snow Storm  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I can't believe this... Didn't you check the weather report?"

**_Lying Weathermen_**  
-Drabble-

"I can't believe this... Didn't you check the weather report?"

"Sunny skies, Sidekick."

She rolled her eyes, lips pursed. "Looks like a _snow storm_ to me!"

He grinned. "I'll have a stern word with the weatherman as soon as we get out."

She sighed, plopping down on the bear rug in front of the cabin's fireplace. "What are we supposed to do?"

He lifted a suggestive brow. "What we _came _here to do... I wasn't _honestly _planning on leaving the bedroom anyway..."

She laughed. "Are you cold?"

"You planning on warming me up?"

She lifted a brow.

He smirked. "Freezing."

**Title**: Trust  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #10 - Present  
**Word Count**: 96  
**Summary**: A box plopped down on her desk...

**_Trust_**  
-Drabble-

A box plopped down on her desk, drawing her out of her work induced coma.

Her brow furrowed. "What's this?"

Oliver smiled. "What's it look like, Sidekick?"

"A present..." Her eyes narrowed. "Did I forget an important date?"

"Open it and see..."

She untied the green ribbon and lifted the top off, peering inside. "Are those...?"

"Keys."

"For...?"

He shrugged. "Everything. Queen Tower, Queen Manor, there's one for my safe but that takes a retinal scan which we should probably program you into..."

Her eyes widened. "Ollie... Are you _sure?_"

He smiled adoringly. "I trust you."


	3. Prompts 011 to 015

**Title**: Husband vs. Destiny  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #11 - Quitting  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What are you doing?"

**_Husband vs. Destiny_**  
-Drabble-

"What are you doing?"

She looked up, blinking her tears away wildly. "Quitting."

Oliver stared, shocked. "What?"

"Jimmy and I are getting married... I can't keep these kinds of secrets from him anymore... I had to choose..."

"And you chose him."

"I had to, right? It was... It was the right choice?" She stared at him searchingly.

He frowned. "You want honesty?"

No, she already knew the answer. Quitting was a mistake.

Oliver crossed the room to help her anyway. They both knew it was because she'd come back. Maybe Jimmy would be her husband, but Watchtower was her destiny.

**Title**: Pregnant Painting  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #12 - Paint  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Oliver chuckled from the doorway...

**_Pregnant Painting_**  
-Drabble-

Oliver chuckled from the doorway.

Chloe whirled around quickly, glaring at him. "What?"

"I think you've got more paint on you than you did the wall, Sidekick." He crossed the room to wrap his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"It's not _easy _painting pregnant, you know."

"No, I don't know. I do know that I told you to wait and I'd get the boys in here to help you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because having Bart in here wouldn't start a painting war."

He lifted a brow. "You've got a point."

"I always do."

**Title**: New Dad Jitters  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #13 - Freak Out  
**Word Count**: 99

**Summary**: Chloe sat in the passenger seat of the car, completely at ease...

**_New Dad Jitters_**  
-Drabble-

Chloe sat in the passenger seat of the car, completely at ease. Oliver, on the other hand, had run back into the house four times. Once for a blanket he thought she should put over her lap to keep warm, again because he hadn't brought the bag they'd packed when due date approached, a third time because he somehow forgot his shoes and then a fourth to call Lois at Chloe's suggestion. When he finally climbed in the car, he was freaking out; Chloe simply smiled at his frazzled nerves. He'd be a great dad when he stopped hyperventilating.

**Title**: Worried Dad Syndrome  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #14 - Home Alone  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: "You'll lock the doors?"

**_Worried Dad Syndrome_**  
-Drabble-

"You'll lock the doors?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, dad."

Oliver frowned at his daughter. "You'll call if anything happens?"

"I'll grab the ten foot long list of emergency contacts as soon as I sever off all my fingers in a horrible vegetable chopping accident."

Chloe snorted. "Stop teasing you dad, sweetie. This is the first time you'll be home alone. Be good."

"Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout."

"Queen's honor then."

"We'll be gone two hours... There's not much she can burn down in so little time..."

"Lock the door!" he called back as his wife dragged him away.

**Title**: The Past Never Fades  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #15 - Haunted  
**Word Count**: 98  
**Summary**: Sometimes, he zoned out...

**_The Past Never Fades_**  
-Drabble-

Sometimes, he zoned out. It was never on missions, never when anything too dangerous could happen, he was too practical, too good at his job for that. But there were moments where he'd be walking past Oracle's desk and he'd stop, stare at it a moment, his brow furrowed as if he was remembering the past and the charming blonde who used to set up her laptop there. He'd pour a cup of coffee and draw down _her _mug, only to put it away when he remembered... She was gone, but he'd forever be haunted by her memory.


	4. Prompts 016 to 020

**Title**: Her Kind of Night  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #16 - Moonlight  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: These were her favorite nights...

**_Her Kind of Night_**  
-Drabble-

These were her favorite nights, where he'd swoop in on a zip line, dressed in all green leather, familiar smirk in place, brown eyes hidden behind dark glasses, hood up as if the mystery was still there, and voice distorted into that dark, gravelly tone that made her shiver. The moonlight shone on her as she stood in anticipation, waiting for the nearly silent whistle of his arrow and grapple hook before his feet landed behind her.

"Sidekick... Little late for scoobying, don't you think?"

She leaned back into him as his arms circled her waist. "Care to distract me?"

**Title**: Hard and Soft  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: M  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #17 - Front  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: There were a million and on different ways...

**_Hard and Soft_**  
-Drabble-

There were a million and one different ways they managed to get tangled together, hips rocking, hands wandering, mouths marking, his length buried deep inside her as she whimpered his name. Her favorite was when she was laid out on her front, her elbows biting down into the mattress, his large hands gripping her hips as he thrust rapidly, her body curved up, knees spread and holding her high. She could feel his lips on her shoulder, down her back, so tender compared to his hardness pumping inside her. It was them; their life and relationship, hard and soft.

**Title**: Finally  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #18 - Queue  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: Finally, it was her turn.

**_Finally_**  
-Drabble-

Finally, it was her turn. To get the hero, to find that unconditional love she'd always searched for in the wrong places, to vow forever and know that the person across from her meant it just as completely as she did. When she met him, she hadn't known he'd be _it_. She didn't know until suddenly the world queued her up and turned her in Oliver's direction. And suddenly it was like all that she'd been through up to that point made sense, as if life was readying her for this, for him. Finally, Chloe Sullivan got her man.

**Title**: His First Time  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #19 - Bus  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I can a car, you know..."

**_His First Time_**  
-Drabble-

"I have a car, you know," he said, sitting uncomfortably next to her.

"This is better for the environment." Her eyes narrowed. "You have _been _on a bus before, right?"

He cleared his throat. "Of course." He eyed the other riders warily.

She chuckled. "You haven't, have you?"

"No." He shook his head. "Never."

She took his hand. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from the bus-people."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm terrified," he drawled. "Hold me tight."

She snorted, leaning against him.

At least he could hold her without the hindrance of a steering wheel. Maybe buses weren't _all_ bad.

**Title**: League Policy  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Friendship  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #20 - Stare  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "She's going to notice if you keep doing that..."

**_League Policy_**  
-Drabble-

"She's going to notice if you keep doing that," Victor's amused voice said from next to him.

Oliver tore his attention away from the blonde beauty across the room. "Doing what?" He cleared his throat.

Victor's brow lifted. "Staring."

"I wasn't."

He snorted. "Please. Everybody's noticed but _her_." He shook his head. "Remind me again why you haven't done anything about you obvious attraction..."

He shrugged. "Against League policy."

"It's _your _League."

He frowned. "Doesn't mean I'm exempt."

"Ollie... Just go for it. For everybody's sake."

He paused thoughtfully before nodding and crossing the room to her.

Victor sighed. "Finally."


	5. Prompts 021 to 025

**Title**: Official Masseuse  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #21 - Massage  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Oooh, right there..."

**_Official Masseuse_**  
-Drabble-

"Oooh, right there..." Chloe rolled her neck forward, melting further into Oliver's hands. "Mmm, yes, that feels so good..."

Oliver shifted awkwardly, not entirely unmoved by how _vocal _she was with his keen massage.

Bart snickered across the room and Oliver glared at him witheringly.

"Harder," Chloe asked, nearly whimpering.

Oliver swallowed tightly. What _possessed _him to do this? Obviously he hadn't thought it through.

"God, Ollie, you have _incredible _hands."

"Good to know, Sidekick," he managed.

She laughed lightly. "You're my official masseuse from now on."

_Note to self_, he thought, _don't touch Chloe without fully thinking of consequences._

**Title**: Loose Tongue  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #22 - Wine  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Chloe leaned into him heavily, tracing the dent in his chin with her finger...

**_Loose Tongue_**  
-Drabble-

Chloe leaned into him heavily, tracing the dent in his chin with her finger. "It's so... _beautiful_," she slurred, eyes thinned. She crawled into his lap, hands cupping his face. "Do you know that, Ollie? That your chin is beautiful?"

"All right, I think you've had enough wine, Sidekick." He shifted, hoping she wouldn't wiggle in his lap too much; he had a hard enough time trying not to kiss her when he was completely sober.

"I just want to _bite _it."

"Chloe?"

"Shhh..." She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing tiredly. "You're really pretty..."

He grinned. "You too."

**Title**: Never Giving Up  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #23 - Searching  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: "Ollie? It's been two months... Maybe it's time to let this go..."

**_Never Giving Up_**  
-Drabble-

"Ollie? It's been two months... Maybe it's time to let this go..."

He turned, eyes thinned, lips pressed in a firm frown. "We don't stop until she's found. Now get back to work and keep searching."

Oliver dismissed him, turning back around to the map laid out on his desk; small colored pins stuck where they'd searched and where she'd been sighted. "I'm gonna find you, Sidekick... Wherever you are. I'll find you and get you back. I promise." He stiffened his shoulders with resolve.

"Boss? She's been sighted in San Lorenzo, Paraguay."

He nodded. "Then I'll be making a trip."

**Title**: His Other Half  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #24 - Toxic  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Most of his relationships had been a toxic mess waiting to happen.

**_His Other Half_**  
-Drabble-

Most of his relationships had been a toxic mess waiting to happen. Sometimes, he wondered if _he_ was the one out to ruin them; if he couldn't handle it going well so he did everything in his power to ruin them. He did it to Mercy and even Lois but now that he had Chloe, he was doing all he could _not _to make those same mistakes. It helped that she knew him, inside and out, that they trusted each other with everything. And he was certain that he'd finally found his other half, there was nothing stopping them now.

**Title**: Waiting For The Day  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #25 - Forget  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: "I can help you forget..."

**_Waiting For The Day_**  
-Drabble-

"I can help you forget," she offered, just like the rest. And he pushed her away, just like the rest. He didn't feel it when they kissed him, touched him, whispered naughty promises in his ear. He didn't feel it when another left or another took her place. He didn't care what the tabloids wrote anymore and he didn't don the green leather for what seemed like an eternity. Chloe was gone and nothing anybody did could make him forget her. He sat waiting for the day he'd die and join her. When he'd feel again; feel it all with her.


	6. Prompts 026 to 030

**Title**: Striptease  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #26 - Stripped  
**Word Count**: 96  
**Summary**: He sat, mouth dry, eyes wide, pants a little too tight for comfort...

**_Striptease_**  
-Drabble-

He sat, mouth dry, eyes wide, pants a little too tight for comfort while she rocked her hips side to side, slowly unfastening her bra, shrugging a strap off each shoulder to tease him. Her blouse was gone, her skirt pooled around her ankles, and her panties were damp as she continued to dance for him, stripping away layers of clothing so slowly, it was a wonder he hadn't simply grabbed her and dragged her into their bed yet. But he sat, waiting, watching, soon he'd get his reward. That's all he had to remind himself.

**Title**: Wisdom of the Watchtower  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #27 - Cheating  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You're cheating."

**_Wisdom of the Watchtower_**  
-Drabble-

"You're cheating."

"I'm offended you'd even _think _that."

"Ollie... It's so obvious!"

"How?"

"You're staring at me."

"_What?_"

"It's your tell."

"I stare at you all the time." He grinned. "It's a hobby of mine; very stimulating."

"Yes, but you've been staring at me making sure I'm not staring at you so that you can cheat..."

"Come again, Sidekick?"

"You have an extra deck of cards under the table."

"How did you even..."

"Wisdom of the Watchtower, Green Leather." She smirked. "Now hand over the Ace! And if you say Go Fish one more time..." She shook her head menacingly.

**Title**: Sweet Talker  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #28 - Online  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What are you doing?"

**_Sweet Talker_**  
-Drabble-

"What are you doing?"

"Chatting online."

His brow furrowed. "Not looking for a replacement boyfriend, are you?"

She snorted. "And replace you in all your hot green leather fetish glory?"

"You make me sound so dirty..." He smirked. "I like it."

She laughed. "I'm well aware." She lifted a brow. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Had to come over and see what you were doing..."

"Why?"

"Thought I might as well come see you up close rather than admiring you from afar."

"Sweet talker," she sighed, smiling.

He grinned. "I'll be your undoing yet."

She looked up at him. "No doubt."

**Title**: Human Ladder  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #29 - Climbing  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You're going to have to climb up me..."

**_Human Ladder_**  
-Drabble-

"You're going to have to climb up me..."

"What? Like a human ladder? Unlikely. Isn't there another way?"

"Falling to our deaths sounds like a real winning plan," he said sarcastically.

"I'm in a skirt here, it's not plausible."

"Take it off."

"What?"

"I'll buy you another one, Sidekick! Just take off the skirt!"

"Ridiculous," she muttered, wiggling around and finally tossing her skirt away. "Great. Now what?"

He smirked. "Start climbing."

She sighed. "I should get a raise."

"How about dinner?"

"You've already seen me in my nicest underwear, Ollie. I'm thinking a holiday in Hawaii sounds better."

"Done."

**Title**: Speed Isn't Everything  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #30 - Speed  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: But _Chloelicious_, I've got the speed..."

**_Speed Isn't Everything_**  
-Drabble-

"But _Chloelicous_, I've got the speed..." Bart reminded, grinning at her charmingly. "What more could you want in a man?"

Ollie rolled his eyes. "Speed isn't everything, Impulse. You're missing a view vital points they didn't tell you about in Health class."

Victor snorted.

"Oliver, don't tease him... It's not you, Bart, really." She shrugged. "It just happened."

"And it's going to keep happening," Oliver chimed in.

"You're missing out," Bart told her, sighing at her adoringly before he winked and sped off.

Sliding into Oliver's lap, she grinned contently as his arms wrapped around her. "I highly doubt it."


	7. Prompts 031 to 035

**Title**: No More Hiding  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #31 - Eating Out  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Where are we going?"

**_No More Hiding_**  
-Drabble-

"Where are we going?" She watched the many skyscrapers pass by the car window.

"You said you were hungry."

She stared at him, brow furrowed. "I thought eating out was against the save-Chloe's-life-before-it's-in-danger clause of this relationship?"

He smiled. "I've made an amendment."

"Really?"

He pulled up to the valet at the nicest restaurant in all of Metropolis; one she knew would have paparazzi watering at the mouth as soon as they saw them.

"I've decided I'm going to show you off as much as I possibly can... No more hiding."

Chloe grinned. _Finally!_

**Title**: Less Creepy  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #32 - Admire  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: His head was perched on his upturned hand while he gazed down at her...

**_Less Creepy_**  
-Drabble-

His head was perched on his upturned hand while he gazed down at her moon-silhouetted form next to him, giving an ethereal glow to her naked shoulders and back, the rest of her covered in a thin, green silk sheet that hugged her soft curves beautifully.

"You're staring," she murmured sleepily.

"I'm admiring," he corrected.

She rolled over, looking up at him a grin. "What's the difference?"

"My way's less creepy," he said wrapping an arm around her and drawing her in close.

She laughed. "Less admiring, more touching..."

Smirking, he leaned in to kiss her.

He would do both.

**Title**: Best Uncle  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Friendship  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #33 - Thrilled  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What's Bart doing?"

**_Best Uncle_**  
-Drabble-

"What's Bart doing?"

"Moon walking," Chloe sighed, shaking her head.

Victor's brow furrowed. "_Why?_"

"Because I told him I was pregnant... And he dubbed himself honorary best uncle."

He snorted. "Ollie know?"

She grinned. "He was thrilled... Not moon-walk thrilled, but definitely excited."

He nodded. "Want me to stop him?" he wondered, pointing to the ecstatic Bart.

She shrugged. "He's been at it for hours."

"Hey Bart," Victor called out. "Bet I'll be a better uncle."

"What?" He stopped immediately. "No way, dude!"

Chloe laughed. At least she no longer had to hear Bart singing Michael Jackson under his breath.

**Title**: Without  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Tragedy  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #34 - Shadow  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "We haven't seen you in awhile..."

**_Without_**  
-Drabble-

"We haven't seen you in awhile..."

"You can forget the uplifting speech, Boy Scout."

Clark sighed, eyes falling. "We all-"

Oliver laughed, cynical and dark. "You'll never get it..." He shook his head. "I'm just a shadow now... I'm _without_... Without my identity, without my destiny, without _her_..."

"It'll get better. It just--"

"It won't..." He let his head fall back, stared at the dark ceiling sightlessly. "And I'm done. With all of it."

"Oliver."

"I'm done, Clark... You know the way out."

He waited a moment, hopeful, but in the end Clark left and Oliver waited for death.

**Title**: Cursed Blessing  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #35 - Coming Home  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He was both blessed and cursed.

**_Cursed Blessing_**  
-Drabble-

He was both blessed and cursed. There were nights that he spent scouring cities for the darkest of people; ridding their soulless chaos from the unknowing world. There were times where he had broken ribs, countless bruises, lacerations that couldn't easily be explained away. There were people saved, people lost, people who knew and people who didn't. And some days it just wasn't worth it. But then he'd put away the gear, crawl into bed, wrap his arms around her and just let it go. Because being there, holding her, meant coming home and that far outweighed all the bad.


	8. Prompts 036 to 040

**Title**: Illogical  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #36 - Anywhere  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "We should get married."

**_Illogical_**  
-Drabble-

"We should get married," he announced out of the blue.

Chloe quirked a brow. "Is that right?"

He nodded.

"When?"

"Now. Tomorrow." He turned to her. "How long does it take you to pack?"

"Exactly where is this wedding?"

Drawing her in close, he kissed her hair. "Anywhere we want it to be."

"And you just thought of this?"

"No, I've been thinking about it awhile."

"And this is your choice of proposal?"

"Catching you off guard meant less of a chance for you to be logical."

She grinned. "Mission accomplished, Arrow. How does Paris sound?"

He smirked. "Fantastic, Sidekick."

**Title**: Foreboding Future  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver, Clark  
**Prompt**: #37 - Lonely Road  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He was intoxicated; heavily.

**_Foreboding Future_**  
-Drabble-

He was intoxicated; heavily. "Do you know..." _hiccup _"what I have ahead of me, Clark?"

"Saving the world?"

"That too," he agreed, sloshing his beer around. "But more than that I- _I!_ have a very long and lonely road ahead of me!" He pointed at him and squinted his eyes. "And you know why? Because I fell in love! And Chloe? She loves me too! Great, right? Noooo! Because I can't_ have _her... I can't... I can't love her..."

He sighed. "I know, Oliver."

Oliver's head hit the table with a sorrowful thud. "I want to. I really..."

"I know."

**Title**: Zing!  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #38 - Electrify  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He pressed her against the wall...

**_Zing!_**  
-Drabble-

He pressed her against the wall, hands gripping her thighs, lifting her until her legs wrapped around him. He bruised her lips with his own, feeling that _zing! _with each kiss. He was filled with what he never found with anybody else, never really sought for; having no idea it really existed. This was the design of movies; of books that wrote of epic love stories. Not real life. Not kisses, touches, air shared, green eyes caught in brown, knowing, _feeling, _both of them electrified. By, for, _with, _each other. It was just _them_; alone, together, and their own _zing!_

**Title**: Sexy, Genius Heroes  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #39 - Coffee Break  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Breathlessly, she laughed...

**_Sexy, Genius Heroes_**  
-Drabble-

Breathlessly, she laughed. "You know, _normal _people drink _coffee_ on their coffee break."

Grinning, he continued unbuttoning her blouse. "Yeah, well, when have either of us _really _been normal?" He quirked a brow. "We should have our own part in the dictionary."

"And how would we be described?" she wondered, wiggling her hips to help him lift her skirt.

"A lot of adjectives for sexy," he kissed her neck, "genius," he nipped her neck, "heroes."

"I'll have to look it up."

He smirked, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I'm sure your boss will give you ample time."

She laughed.

**Title**: Anniversary Disasters  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #40 - Chained  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "This is so _not _how I thought we'd be spending our anniversary..."

**_Anniversary Disasters_**  
-Drabble-

"This is so _not _how I thought we'd be spending our anniversary."

Oliver quirked a smile toward her. "I dunno... I wouldn't mind tying you down sometime."

She rolled her eyes. "We're chained to a wall, Arrow. I don't think _now _is the time to be proposing bondage."

"As if it comes up in everyday conversation." He shrugged, unconcerned. "We'll get out of it."

"How do you know?" She sighed, not really all that worried.

"Have more faith... You really think I'd let us die on our anniversary? The cavalry is coming... soon... _ish_."

She frowned. "Nice pick-me-up."

He winked.


	9. Prompts 041 to 045

**Title**: The Rule  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #41 - Watermelon  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Oliverrr!

**_The Rule_**  
-Drabble-

"Oliverrr!"

Cringing, he sighed. "Yeah...?"

"_Where_... is the watermelon?" She followed her question with a stomp of her foot.

Oliver turned dark eyes on a sheepish looking Bart. He shook his head. "What is the rule?"

Bart scuffed the floor with his foot. "Never eat anything when Chloelicious is pregnant... She'll end up craving it and going crazy hormonal."

His lips pursed. "Not in so many words, but yes. And what are you going to do about it?"

Grinning, he exclaimed, "Have no fear, Bart will bring back watermelons the size of the lady's belly!"

"BART!" Oliver and Chloe shouted.

**Title**: Door Number Three  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #42 - Paper  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What're you doing?"

**_Door Number Three_**  
-Drabble-

"What're you doing?" Oliver mumbled tiredly. He'd forced himself out of bed when he reached for her and found her side empty.

"Paperwork."

He yawned. "Chloe, it's three in the morning."

She nodded, brow furrowed. "You can go back to bed."

Sighing, he rounded the desk and put his hands on her shoulders soothingly. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Global Warming, the 33.1 warehouse I think I found, and the fact that I'm pregnant. Take your pick."

He stilled. "Door number three..."

She looked up at him, sighing. "Good choice."

"Come on," he gently urged. "I'll make coffee."

She smiled.

**Title**: Looking out for Three  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #43 - Endangered  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What were you thinking?"

**_Looking Out For Three_**  
-Drabble-

Stomping into the cover of the watchtower, he whirled on her. "What were you thinking? Breaking in like that! You were endangering yourself and..." He swallowed tightly, eyes falling to the barely noticeable swell of her stomach.

"I was saving this kid from heartbreak," she told him confidently. "Because growing up without his dad is not an option here, Ollie."

He stared at her searchingly, only now noticing just how worried she looked. Gathering her up into his arms, he hugged her tightly. "We're fine. All of us. All right?"

Clutching him, she nodded, sniffling.

"We're all gonna be fine."

**Title**: Home  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #44 - Fragrant  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: The best part of the end of a mission was this right here.

**_Home_**  
-Drabble-

He slid his nose from her shoulder, up her neck and buried it beneath her ear. _God_, she smelled incredible. Hugging her close, he wanted to just stay there for as long as physically possible. He missed this smell, this feeling, like home and comfort and content all wrapped into one embrace, one inhale of her. She ran her hands up and down his back soothingly, letting him take it all in. The guys piled off the plane behind him, choosing to hold back any jibes about it until later. For now, they'd let him get reacquainted with his wife.

**Title**: Word  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #45 - Waste  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "It's a waste, you know..."

**_Word_**  
-Drabble-

"It's a waste, you know..."

Dressed in white, Chloe whirled around. "What is?"

"That the one who wins Chloe Sullivan's heart doesn't even know what lies inside it... Heroism, justice, curiosity to outdo a world..." Oliver shook his head. "Frankly, I always imagined you with someone more..." He grinned. "Like me."

She lifted her brow, turning away. "Jimmy's a good man."

Holding her close, he whispered, "I can be better."

"Maybe you can, but-"

He kissed her cheek lingeringly. "No buts."

"We can't-"

"Yes. We can. Just say the word."

She paused, swallowed and then met his gaze. "Word."


	10. Prompts 046 to 050

**Title**: The Real World  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #46 - Sheltered  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I just don't want our kids growing up sheltered..."

**_The Real World_**  
-Drabble-

"I just don't want our kids growing up sheltered. Yes, we have the ability to keep them safe from almost anything, but there are things everybody needs to learn." She shook her head. "They can't face the world if they have no idea what it's made of."

"I know..." Oliver frowned. "I'm just not ready for them to see that yet."

Smiling understandingly, she sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "We'll never really be ready, Ollie. But they have to get out there. We have to let them."

Wrapping an arm around her, he nodded.

**Title**: Promise  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Friendship  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #47 - Nosebleed  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She wiped the blood from her nose quickly...

**_Promise_**  
-Drabble-

She wiped the blood from her nose quickly.

"Chloe?"

"It's nothing."

"It's something... You know you can trust me..."

She shook her head. "I don't know if I can trust _me _anymore."

"_I _know that anybody could trust you..." He smiled gently. "And if you ever forget that, I'll be sure to remind you."

She quickly blinked tears away. "If I do forget, you'll be the first person I go to then..."

He frowned. "What's going on?"

Sniffling, she buried her face in his chest. "Just promise me that you'll remind me of everything, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay. I promise."

**Title**: Unexpected  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Friendship/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #48 - Cuddle  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Wasn't expecting that..."

**_Unexpected_**  
-Drabble-

"Wasn't expecting that," Victor muttered, glancing at the others.

Bart sighed at the sleeping couple cuddled up on the couch. "Ah man, I was _so _close."

"No. You weren't." AC rolled his eyes. "Ever."

"I think this can wait until later," Victor said, setting the file folder down on the counter. "Let's go guys. We'll check in with them in a few hours."

"But think about how they'd react waking up to see us here," Bart replied, smirking.

"Come on, shortstuff."

He sighed. "Fine... But I'll take the stairs. I'm not riding the elevator with fishbreath this time."

"Shut up."

**Title**: Away from this Chaotic Life  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #49 - Fireplace  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Chloe traced the plains of his chest...

**_Away from this Chaotic Life_**  
-Drabble-

Chloe traced the plains of his chest, using the flickering flames in the fireplace as her light. His hands absently ran through her hair while she laid next to him, a sheet pooled at their waists. She was anything but modest as she leaned across him, comfortably naked, letting her fingers roam over his sculpted body, getting a chuckle here or there when she found a sensitive spot. He watched affectionately, trusting her wholly as they lay alone, appreciating their time together, away from the chaos of life.

"We should do this more often," he murmured stroking her shoulder.

"Definitely."

**Title**: Abrupt Endings  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver, Jimmy, Clark  
**Prompt**: #50 - Played for a Fool  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Jimmy, I..."

**_Abrupt Endings_**  
-Drabble-

"Jimmy, I..." Clark trailed off, taking a seat next to his young friend on the steps of the church.

"Hey CK..." He shook his head. "Nice wedding, right? Everybody inside thinks I've been played for a fool..."

Clark sighed. "Chloe loves you. She just..."

He scoffed. "Loves Oliver Queen more."

Clark stayed quiet; he couldn't really refute that.

"It's okay though, y'know..." He looked over at him. "I always kinda thought... I loved a downplayed Chloe. I always get the feeling she's more than what I'm seeing..." He shrugged. "Maybe Oliver knows all of her."

Clark could only shrug apologetically.


	11. Prompts 051 to 055

**Title**: Not So Romantic  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #51 - Fireflies  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She always imagined the first time they'd kiss...

**_Not So Romantic_**  
-Drabble-

She always imagined the first time they'd kiss would be beneath a sky full of stars, atop a building, with him in his Arrow gear and her holding a vital piece of information in her hand. They'd exchange witty banter and he'd pull her against his chest, slanting his lips across hers possessively. Instead, they were in a field somewhere in Iowa; the car broke down, they cut across a farm and were suddenly surrounded by fireflies. With one foot in a cowpie and one hand tangled in her hair, Oliver Queen kissed her while they laughed at the absurdity.

**Title**: Hurrah!  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #52 - Stars  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: The start were bright...

**_Hurrah!_**  
-Drabble-

The stars were bright amidst a dark, cloudless sky, glowing enough that they could highlight his face as he stared down at her. Her heart was racing, her palms sweaty, her stomach tied in knots. She stared up at him, the picture of calm, but inside she was fiercely biting back an excited laugh. He gazed at her, his eyes so full of understanding, as if an epiphany had fallen from the sky like an arrow, penetrating his sharp mind. And then he grinned, that familiar, large smile of his, leaned forward and kissed his faithful Sidekick. She hurrahed inwardly.

**Title**: The First of Many  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #53 - Endless Night  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: The sun had fallen and risen...

**_The First of Many_**  
-Drabble-

The sun had fallen and risen but the curtains kept its light at bay. The sheets clung to their sweat riddled bodies like a second skin. They rolled across the bed, panting heavily, eyes half-closed with exhaustion, but their lips quirked with smiles. She nuzzled her nose with his in a silent show of affection while he lightly traced her ear with his finger. Their hips rocked gently, tired but defiant. This would be the first of many an endless night, spent with only each other, in a room warm with mindless kissing, touching and embracing of body and soul.

**Title**: Doing the World a Service  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #54 - Crawl  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You want me to crawl through the tiniest vent known to man?"

**_Doing the World a Service_**  
-Drabble-

"You want me to crawl through the tiniest vent known to man?"

Oliver smiled indulgently. "If you'd be so kind, Sidekick."

"And Bart can't fit because...?"

"Hey! I'm bigger than I look, Chloelicious!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Think of it this way... You're doing the world a great service by fitting that petite, curvy form of yours in there..."

"And what does this petite, curvy savior get in return?"

Oliver sighed. "Year supply of any coffee of your choice, that computer software you've been not-so-subtly hinting at for weeks and... a weekend in Cancun with yours truly."

Chloe grinned. "Deal."

**Title**: More  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #55 - Invisible  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Sometimes, she felt invisible...

**_More_**  
-Drabble-

Sometimes, she felt invisible. Sure, she was there; when they needed her. And she did great things; when people took the time to notice. But a lot of the time, it was like she was pushed to the background, only to be brought forward when she could be utilized. And being Superman's best friend, she figured sacrifices had to be made, even if they were her. But then, things changed... And suddenly _he _wasn't ignoring her or overlooking her or only calling because of work, and she wasn't so invisible anymore. Because Oliver saw her for more than the expected.


	12. Prompts 056 to 060

**Title**: Lesson Learned  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #56 - Wealth  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He never hated much as he did the day...

**_Lesson Learned_**  
-Drabble-

He never hated money as much as he did the day she was held for ransom. After all he did for the world there were still people out there who saw him as a simple dollar sign. Even outside of Green Arrow, weren't the charity events and money he'd put into helping the world around him enough? But no, somebody else who was itching for a little cash thought taking his wife was a smart idea. He took care of it and in the end, nobody thought to use Chloe against him again. It was a lesson learned by all.

**Title**: The Exception  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #57 - Power  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: It was always the power hungry who...

**_The Exception_**  
-Drabble-

It was always the power hungry who used the world as their own personal toilet. Using and disposing of people with little care for what happened to them afterwards. Chloe loathed them. The idea that they felt they owned people just because of their status in the world... it disgusted her. There were nights where she felt like crying; for herself, the world and the people that were taken from their lives to be used as lab rats. And then he'd hold her and she was reminded that not all people use their power for bad. He was the exception.

**Title**: Fallen From Grace  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #58 - Desolate  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Sometimes, she dreams they've lost

**_Fallen From Grace_**  
-Drabble-

Sometimes, she dreams they've lost. Despite how hard they tried to save the world from its downward spiral, they couldn't. It's desolate in her nightmares; they world has fallen from grace and left in its wake is nothing but broken dreams and shattered spirits. She sees her team, her boys, left alone in vast emptiness, wishing they worked harder, did more. And when she wakes up, she's crying, desperate to prove to herself it won't be like that. It can't. He soothes her tears by kissing them away and promising he'll stop it, he'll save them. It's enough for her.

**Title**: Tears and Tissues  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #59 - Tissues  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He keeps a pack of tissues on him at all times now...

**_Tears and Tissues_**  
-Drabble-

He keeps a pack of tissues on him at all times now. He knows he'll have to take one out at any given moment. She went through her spam folder yesterday and the dam broke. He held a wad of tissues for her and hugged her tight for ten long minutes. When she hiccupped to a stop, she kissed his cheek and told him he was the best husband ever. She wouldn't be saying that later when her back ached, but he took what praise he got lately. In a month, they'd have their son; the hormones were worth it.

**Title**: She's Rich  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #60 - Varnish  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: When they out as Mr. and Mrs. Queen...

**_She's Rich_**  
-Drabble-

When they go out as Mr. and Mrs. Queen she knows the charming grin is just the varnish. The expensive tailored suits and the easy banter is just the façade to keep up. He does it so well that she can understand why anybody falls for it. But later that night, the suit is tossed carelessly to the floor and his fake smile is replaced with the genuine grin she treasures so much. And she loves that she's the only woman who'll ever know this half of him so intimately. They may be wealthy but she's rich with much more.


	13. Prompts 061 to 065

**Title**: Getting Soft  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #61 - Careful  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Get. _Down_. From there!"

**_Getting Soft_**  
-Drabble-

"Get. _Down_. From there!" Oliver ordered.

Looking down, Chloe lifted a brow.

Oliver was staring at her with a stern expression, but his pinched mouth told her he was more worried than anything.

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah... As soon as you get down, you will."

"Oliver... You run around the city on a chord..."

"A very safe chord... You on the other hand, _don't_. So, _please_, get down."

With a sigh, she rolled her eyes. "I'm being careful."

"Then carefully get down."

"You're getting soft, Queen," she called out, slowly climbing down the very tall, rickety ladder.

"Only for you."

**Title**: Who Wouldn't?  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #62 - Dirty  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "_What _happened?"

**_Who Wouldn't?_**  
-Drabble-

She covered her mouth to stop her laugh from getting loose. "_What_ happened?"

Glaring at her, he frowned. "I slipped."

Her eyes widened. "Into _what_?"

Looking down at himself, he sighed. His formerly bright green leather outfit was now covered in a thick brown paste.

Shaking his head, he told her, "You don't wanna know."

She grinned. "Well, the shower's free."

He nodded, glancing at the door and then back at her. "You feeling dirty?" he wondered, lips quirking with a grin.

Smirking, she crossed the room toward him, tugging her robe loose. "With you in the room, who wouldn't?"

**Title**: First Time  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #63 - Circus  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You've _never _been?"

**_First Time_**  
-Drabble-

"You've _never _been?"

Looking around at the bright colored tent filled with clowns and acrobats, cheering people and death-defying feats, he shook his head. "Didn't have the time."

"Huh." She grinned. "Well I guess I'll bear witness to your first time."

He snorted. "It's a circus, Sidekick. It's not as if I've missed out on anything too life changing."

"You wait until you see nine clowns climb out of the tiniest car known to man and we'll see how your opinion's changed."

Laughing, he wrapped an arm around her and then turned his attention to the spotlight in the center.

**Title**: Honestly  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #64 - Engagement  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Last time I announced my engagement..."

**_Honestly_**  
-Drabble-

"Last time I announced my engagement I was wearing a 25 cent plastic ring... And it took me weeks to tell even _Clark__!_"

Oliver grinned. "Obviously you're far more certain about _this _proposal then."

She rolled her eyes. "I think you just managed to compliment yourself _and _reassure me in a one-shot deal."

"I'm a superhero... I have many talents."

Shaking her head, she took his hand. "You're sure you're ready for this?"

"I wouldn't have proposed if I wasn't..." He stroked her palm tenderly. "Honestly... Can you really imagine a future with anybody else?"

Absolutely certain, she replied, "No."

**Title**: Right Decision  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: General  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #65 - Junction  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What do you think?"

**_Right Decision_**  
-Drabble-

"What do you think?"

He always knew when she was there.

She stepped up next to him silently. "I think this is your team... And you know whether it's right or not..."

He nodded slowly. "Because it's my team, I might be a little territorial... So I need your honest opinion here, Sidekick."

"Well, then... I think you're scared he'll take your team and you forget just how much they look up to you... And I think you know what the right decision here is."

He was quiet for a moment before finally saying, "I'll call him tomorrow."

She smiled.


	14. Prompts 066 to 070

**Title**: Hay Love  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #66 - Barn  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Barns had always reminded her of Clark…

**_Hay Love_**  
-Drabble-

Barns had always reminded her of Clark; of high school days, the scent of hay wafting up to them, of undeniable crushes that would lead only to heartache. But now, she couldn't help but think that the only man barns would bring to mind was he who was currently between her thighs. The hay was scratchy, scraping her back as she writhed against it. She could care less, only wanting more, wanting him. And so the innocence of a once whimsical building would be overlapped with the sensual passion of Oliver Queen taking her to limits she'd never known before.

**Title**: His Treasure  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #67 - Lipstick  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He grinned, a secret behind that infamous smile.

**_His Treasure_**  
-Drabble-

He grinned, a secret behind that infamous smile. While many men had sported the lipstick on the collar, a mark of triumph, an acknowledgement of the passionate woman he spent his time with, it was with private pride that the lip print he sported lay hidden beneath his professional suit. Not a full hour before, as she'd been doing up the buttons on his pressed dress shirt, she'd leaned forward and lingered, mouth against his adoration-filled thudding heart. She wasn't the prize to be flaunted as others might, but the treasure to be enjoyed and loved by him alone.

**Title**: Morning Grunts  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #68 - Shirt  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She stumbled into the kitchen…

**_Morning Grunts_**  
-Drabble-

She stumbled into the kitchen wearing nothing but a sleepy smile and a man's dress shirt.

"Chlo?"

"Hmm?" Before her first mug of coffee, she was anything but cohrerent.

"Nice pajamas?" Lois said wonderingly.

_Grunt_.

A minute later, wearing only a rumpled pair of pants, Oliver stepped into the kitchen and stole her mug, taking a quick guzzle and returning it to Chloe's hands before he kissed her cheek. "Work called…" He motioned to her wardrobe. "I'll pick it up later."

"Mmph."

With a knowing grin, he left, and Lois stood in silent shock before she finally exclaimed, "Explain!"

_Grunt_.

**Title**: Personal Chef  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #69 - Shortbread  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Well? How are they?"

**_Personal Chef_**  
-Drabble-

"Well? How are they?" she asked impatiently, a hopeful smile on her face.

Barely managing to swallow, he nodded. "Good."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

"No." He swore he could feel a paste coating his throat. "Really."

With a sigh, her shoulders slumped. "They're awful, aren't they?"

"Truth?"

She nodded.

Reaching out for her, he threaded their hands. "I love you anyway."

Rolling her eyes, she snorted. "With my baking skills, you'd have to."

He smirked. "That's the great thing about have a personal chef."

Smiling, she sighed. "Fine, but I want shortbread… What's her number again?"

"She's on speed-dial."

**Title**: Grocery Code  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #70 - Groceries  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: "I can't read your shorthand…"

**_Grocery Code_**  
-Drabble-

"I can't read your shorthand…" he sighed through the phone.

"You can sabotage villains of all craziness, but you can't read a grocery list?"

Frowning, he shook his head. "Do you know how many aisles are in this place?"

"Buck up, Arrow, you can do this. I _believe _in you."

"Did you write tampons on here? I love you, I do, but… No."

Her amusement only grew. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, it's your choice."

He sighed. "That's code for get me my damn tampons, isn't it?"

"Something like that."

"Shit."

"Love you too."


	15. Prompts 071 to 075

**Title**: Way Cruel  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #71 – Speakers  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What _is _that?"

**_Way Cruel_**  
-Drabble-

"What _is _that?" Chloe yelled, wincing.

"Really bad music," Oliver shouted.

Leaving the elevator and making for the living room, they found a boxer-clad Bart shimmying to something entirely too N'Sync.

Pressing the stop button, she stared impatiently at her startled friend.

"Uh… I was just testing the speakers…? Heh."

"Out."

Oliver agreed. "Now."

Bart sighed. "You guys are no fun… You'd think a honeymoon's worth of sex would've loosened you up!"

"The boy's will hear all about this come Monday," Oliver warned.

Smirking, Chloe added, "Bet the security cameras caught his dancing, too."

Bart gasped comically. "Way cruel, guys."

**Title**: Liquid Courage  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #72 - Under the Influence  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: "I just… Wan' you t' know..."

**_Liquid Courage_**  
-Drabble-

"I just… Wan' you t' know..."

"You drank too much? Yeah, uh, noted."

"No, no…" His face paled. "Ugh."

She sighed. "Please, don't puke."

He smiled woozily. "Since you said please." He sighed rather mournfully. "Yer beautiful…"

"Yeah… And you're drunk, so…"

"No… It's not the a'c'a'hol talkin'…"

"Can this wait for tomorrow?"

"Nope, liquid courage."

Her brow quirked. "Since when does Green Arrow need any extra courage?"

"Since Watchtower."

"Since I what?"

His brow furrowed. "Since you're you."

She paused, a smile slowly appearing. "All right, let's get you home."

He grinned drunkenly. "You gonna stay?"

"Don't push your luck."

**Title**: Searching for Odd  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #73 - Odd  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She was…

**_Searching for Odd_**  
-Drabble-

She was… odd, to say the least. She wasn't anything like the women he'd known before her. There was something distinctly individual about her and she embraced it whole-heartedly. The first time he found his mind wandering to her, he assured himself it was merely in a friendly nature. However, there was only so much ignoring and denying he could do before he realized. He liked odd. Loved odd, even. And when she grinned at him, as if she was just waiting for him to catch on, he knew that she was what he'd been searching for all this time.

**Title**: Hormonal Breakfast  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #74 - Spatula  
**Word Count**: 107  
**Summary**: "Duck!"

**_Hormonal Breakfast_**  
-Drabble-

"Duck!"

Oliver, the only one not hiding, wondered, "Can we talk about this rationally?"

"I'm _not _irrational!"

"You just threw a kitchen utensil at your teammates… What would _you _call it?"

"This is about to be pre-meditated murder," Bart whispered frantically.

"Pregnancy!" Chloe fumed. "I don't care if my pancakes were runny or lumpy or freaking _green_! When I slave over a hot stove, unable to see the pan because of my _ginormous_ belly…" She broke off on a sob.

Oliver crossed the room to hug her comfortingly. "I know… They're idiots."

"_We're _the idiots?" Bart mumbled, confused.

"Dude? You want a knife thrown next?" AC warned.

**Title**: Watching Watchtower  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #75 - Watching  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: It was a habit…

**_Watching Watchtower_**  
-Drabble-

It was a habit. One he felt, given her history, was warranted. While she was skilled in most areas, keeping herself out of trouble wasn't one of them. He reassured himself his keeping an eye on her was out of professional and friendly necessity. However, there were some nights when he'd see her smile or laugh and he wished instead of gazing from afar he could be there next to her, be the one to bring out that megawatt grin of hers. For now, however, he had to sate himself as the guardian, Green Arrow, the watcher of his Watchtower.


	16. Prompts 076 to 080

**Title**: Distracted  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #76 - Sweat  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She licked her lips unconsciously…

**_Distracted_**  
-Drabble-

She licked her lips unconsciously; her eyes, her senses, her every molecule set on the bead of sweat that trickled down the column of his long throat, dipping into the hollow before continuing along his sculpted chest. Distantly, she could hear his voice. His sinewy arms running a fluffy towel through his damp hair still grabbed her attention though. She should be listening, focusing, however when Oliver Queen has no shirt on, she runs a little low on self-control. It'll end with him sighing, having to repeat himself, but the glorious sight before her is well worth suffering his impatience.

**Title**: Heaven on Earth  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: M  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #77 - Closer  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He wanted, needed, her closer…

**_Heaven On Earth_**  
-Drabble-

He wanted, _needed_, her closer. Clothes scattered, forgotten, across the floor, leaving them entirely bare. Their slick skin pressed tight together, clinging, sliding, but it wasn't enough. He had to be insider her, had to hear her cry his name. Desperation he'd never felt before welled in his chest, nearly forcing him to beg. She gripped his neck, tugging, scoring, and encouraging him nearer. A gasp, his name, pleading; _Oliver_. And with a brief, appreciative flutter of his eyes, he slid forward, embedded himself deep inside her, and for one euphoric second, he swore Chloe Sullivan was heaven on earth.

**Title**: Split Second Moment  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #78 - Turning Point  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: This was it; no going back.

**_Split Second Moment_**  
-Drabble-

This was it; no going back. This was the one moment that would change it all. She was staring up at him, her chin tilted just so, waiting, wondering, and he had only one split second to make his final choice. He could either take this chance with her or he could turn his back and let her slip away from him. He was no coward and he didn't often let life pass him by, which is why he made the right decision. Leaning forward, meeting her smiling lips and knowing that this turning point led only to great things.

**Title**: A Fighting Chance  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #79 - Mercy  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I know."

**_A Fighting Chance_**  
-Drabble-

"I know."

"Know what?"

"Sullivan," she reminded sharply. "Chloe Sullivan!"

He stilled. "What's there to know?"

"Stop. Just… Stop."

"We're friends. That's all."

"Friends don't look at each other like you do." She stared, all business now. "You're in love with her."

His lips pursed. "I'm not."

"I'm done, Oliver… I'm done with _you_."

"Tess… I…" He trailed off, waiting for the right words but when nothing came he could only admit defeat and leave.

"He would've fought for her…" She murmured to the empty room. "If it was her here and not me… He would've fought to keep her."

**Title**: Adrenaline Rush  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #80 - Under Pressure  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Stop that!"

**_Adrenaline Rush_**  
-Drabble-

"Stop that!"

"Come on, Sidekick. You should be able to work under pressure."

She rolled her eyes. "Exactly what kind of pressure are we discussing? Because feeling me up while we raid a top secret base isn't my kind of foreplay."

"Adds a little excitement."

"Because our lives are so boring otherwise… Try to focus."

"I'm _very _focused!"

She fought back a grin. "Hands on task, Arrow. We have more important things to do!"

"I disagree. But if you insist…"

"Unfortunately, I have to." She smiled quickly. "But we've got all night to exploit the adrenaline rush."

He smirked agreeably.


	17. Prompts 081 to 085

**Title**: Too True  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #81 – News  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She was somewhere between irritated and oddly flattered…

**_Too True_**  
-Drabble-

She was somewhere between irritated and oddly flattered. The world should have far more interesting things to talk about - world hunger wasn't going anywhere – but to rant would be pointless. As much as she saw this invasion of her privacy completely obnoxious, nothing she said or did would change the state of things. So she watched with the same morbid awe of a passer-by to an accident and listened as every station gossiped about the new It Couple – Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan: In Love at Last. She would've laughed if it wasn't just a little too true.

**Title**: Cravings  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #82 - Candy  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: "What are you doing?"

**_Cravings_**  
-Drabble-

Oliver's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

Bart fidgeted uncomfortably. "It's the kitchen… Where else would I be?"

He cringed a moment later when Chloe came hurrying into the room.

"BART!" Hands on her hips she growled, "Where is it?"

"Where's what, _mamacita_?"

Oliver sighed. "You ate her candy again, didn't you?"

Bart frowned miserably. "I had a craving…"

"She's pregnant, Impulse, her cravings outweigh yours."

"Aw, man… If I knew marrying you and having your baby would'a got me all the candy I wanted I'd have rethought this whole shindig…"

Oliver frowned. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer…"

**Title**: Staying  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #83 - Rain  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: It felt like rain…

**_Staying_**  
-Drabble-

It felt like rain, cold and wet, relentlessly splashing down on him from high above. He knew better. He'd used up all the hot water and was left now with only the sting of cold. He ignored it, lying limp in the tub as it continued to lacerate his skin with its intense spray.

His first words in hours came when she entered the room.

"Go away."

"No." She reached out, turned off the taps and wrapped him in a towel. "I'm not leaving you."

He shuddered, agonized tears of failure escaping his tired eyes. "You should."

"But I won't."

**Title**: Nothing  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #84 - Whistle  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What's up?"

**_Nothing_**  
-Drabble-

While there was no obvious skip in his step, he was whistling a happy tune, leaving on-lookers suspicious.

"What's up?" AC wondered.

"Hm?" Oliver grinned. "Nothing."

Bart wasn't convinced. "Stock turn over and you turn into a bazillionaire?"

He snorted. "No."

"Then what is it?" he whined impatiently.

"Chloe kissed him," Victor shared, smirking.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Oliver made no comment, simply grinning and whistling delightedly. But it was obvious enough that the infamous Arrow's _"Sidekick" _was the reason for his jubilant mood. Especially when later that night, she blushed in his presence and Oliver simply grinned in triumph.

**Title**: Love & Need  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #85 – Need  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He remembers a quote about need and love…

**_Love & Need_**  
-Drabble-

He remembers a quote about need and love.

He thinks she does too because she seems to second guess his feelings for her on a regular basis.

"It's transference," she tries and he shakes his head, drawing her closer.

"Desire is not love," she argues.

He grins.

"You don't love me," she whispers, trying to convince both of them.

"Yes, I do," he says simply.

He needs her, yes. But that's not _why_ he loves her. He loves her for a million other reasons, from her gumption to her snark, her smile to her smarts.

And she loves him too.


	18. Prompts 086 to 090

**Title**: Meaningless  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #86 - Lawyers  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Their lawyers were arguing.

**_Meaningless_**  
-Drabble-

Their lawyers are arguing.

"Alimony!"

"Pre-nuptial agreement!"

The second Oliver Queen announced his plans to get married, his lawyer nearly burst a heart valve, which is why Chloe Sullivan (soon to be Queen) found herself spending a perfectly good Sunday afternoon in a stale office.

She could hardly hear herself think.

"Coffee?" he whispered, lips lightly brushing her ear.

She looked up at him, thanks warm in her eyes.

With a laugh, he took her hand and they left without another word, leaving it to their lawyers to work out.

In three months, they'd be married; everything else was meaningless.

**Title**: Ducks and Dealing  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Drama/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #87 - Park Bench  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: She found him on a park bench…

**_Ducks and Dealing_**  
-Drabble-

She found him on a park bench.

Feeding the ducks, of all things.

"What are you? Eighty?"

He laughed, motioning for her to sit down. "Knew you'd be the one to find me."

Rolling her eyes, she half-smiled. "I'll admit this is much easier than luring you away from alcohol and gambling."

He shrugged. "I've found a new way to assuage my guilt…"

"Feeding ducks?"

"No… Disappearing and having you find me." Taking her hand, he admitted. "It's much easier to deal when I've only got you and some ducks to deal with."

Whatever it took to keep him sane, she supposed…

**Title**: Misinformed  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #88 - Locked  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She was trying to do them a favor… Do bad she a little misinformed…

**_Misinformed_**  
-Drabble-

"I think I saw this on a poorly rated kid's show once," Oliver muttered.

Chloe snorted.

They were locked in a closet. All because her delightfully obtuse cousin thought it was a _smart _matchmaking scheme.

"Just bump uglies already!" Lois argued.

"Where? In between the dirty mops?" Oliver muttered.

"Lois… I don't want to doubt your brilliance, but… Ollie and I started dating _last week_…"

Silence.

"Oh…"

Chloe grinned. "Yeah…"

"Okay… So… I'll go find that key then."

In the darkness of the closet, Oliver and Chloe exchanged a worried look. "What do you mean _find?_"

There was no reply.

**Title**: Oblivious  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #89 - Tongue-Tied  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He felt like a prepubescent kid seeing his first pretty girl…

**_Oblivious_**  
-Drabble-

He felt like a prepubescent kid seeing his first pretty girl.

Tongue-tied, he could hardly form words. "Wow," he finally managed.

Chloe snorted, "Charming, Queen. But try to get your upper-brain to work."

Honestly, he was wondering when it went on the fritz. 'Cause if she'd been standing right in front of him all this time and he hadn't _noticed _until just now… something was definitely wrong.

"You okay, Big Leather?"

He grinned. "Yeah… Just remind me to get a CAT scan later."

Chuckling, she nodded. "If you say so."

Definitely. Because _oblivious _was _not _a good look on him.

**Title**: Bridezilla Syndrome  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #90 - Marzipan  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: Chloe's gone just a _little _crazy when it comes to their wedding…

**_Bridezilla Syndrome_**  
-Drabble-

"All I'm saying is it's smarter to be safe than sorry," Chloe argued.

"So how did that involve screaming at the baker?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was _very _specific that there be nothing used, processed in, or _related _to nuts… Marzipan is made with _almond _meal."

Oliver blinked.

Chloe sighed. "I love you, but if you go into anaphylactic shock at our wedding, I will _hurt_ you… and then I will kill some poor, helpless baker… Do you want that?"

He shook his head.

Smiling, she nodded. "Good."

He waited until she left to wonder if bridezilla syndrome had just set in.


	19. Prompts 091 to 095

**Title**: Fluttering of Wings  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #91 – Butterflies  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: It was just her luck…

**_Fluttering of Wings_**  
-Drabble-

She told herself it was a stomach bug or bad sushi, but it only happened when he got close.

When she inhaled his cologne or got a whiff of him fresh from patrolling; sandalwood, leather, and _all _man.

It wasn't _fluttering_; it was nausea, clenching, a pit in her stomach. Therefore, it could not be _butterflies_.

_She _could not be suffering the tickling of wings in her stomach, because _she _could not have feelings for _him_.

And then he laughed and she felt it, so obvious, and could only admit defeat.

Just her luck. Chloe Sullivan fell for Oliver Queen.

**Title**: Love's Loser  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #92 - Winners and Losers  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: "I'm swearing off men…"

**_Love's Loser_**  
-Drabble-

"I'm swearing off men."

"Come again?"

She nodded. "No more dating. I'm done."

"Right… Why?"

"Look at my love-life, Oliver! It's a giant train wreck… That never ends!"

"So you're quitting?"

"What other choice do I have?"

Oliver shrugged lightly. "There are winners and losers at love, Chloe."

"What does that make me?"

"Well, until you find the right guy, you're a loser."

Her eyes thinned. "How was that _at all _encouraging?"

"Maybe he's closer than you think."

"Unbelievable. You call me a loser and then want a date?!"

He grinned charmingly. "Did it work?"

She sighed to hide her smile. "Yes."

**Title**: Response Time  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #93 - Abducted  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You think this is the _first _time I've been abducted?"

**_Response Time_**  
-Drabble-

Rolling her eyes, she glared at the goon before her. "You think this is the _first _time I've been abducted?"

He growled. "You're pretty husband better pony up, sister, or you're diving off a building!"

She snorted, undaunted. "How very original."

Three hours later, they didn't get their money. But they did get a very angry visit from Green Arrow and gang, who didn't appreciate their transgressions in the least.

Dusted off and not at all happy with how long she'd been kidnapped, Chloe glared at her husband. "We have to work on your response time."

Oliver grinned. "Yes, dear."

**Title**: Not Sick… _Uncomfortable!_  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #94 - Plugged  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: "This is all your fault!"

**_Not Sick… Uncomfortable!_**  
-Drabble-

Her ears were plugged, her nose runny, and her stomach was doing back flips. "This is all your fault!" she groaned from the cold porcelain floor of the bathroom.

Oliver sighed. "I _warned _you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm _not _sick… I'm _uncomfortable_ to my stomach."

His light laughter only annoyed her.

"I'll get you for this!"

Coming into the bathroom, Oliver picked her up off the floor and carried her back to bed. "You want chicken noodle soup and some orange juice?"

Sniffling, she nodded.

While she wasn't about to admit to having the flu, she _would _enjoy the perks.

**Title**: True Freedom  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #95 - Carefree  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He couldn't imagine anything even remotely comparing to this feeling…

**_True Freedom_**  
-Drabble-

The only other time in his long, rigorous life that he felt this carefree was on a zip-line, traveling above busy streets, searching for civilians crying our for help. But here, in her arms, he couldn't imagine anything even remotely comparing to this feeling. Sprawled in a cozy bed, a breeze coming through the open window, with a naked Chloe Sullivan fast asleep in his arms, her head on his chest, Oliver thought this might just be true freedom. There was just soft skin and green bedsheets and a woman who loved him; he could definitely get used to this.


	20. Prompts 096 to 100

**Title**: Letting Loose  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: Mature  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #96 - Curse  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He's a man of restraint…

**_Letting Loose_**  
-Drabble-

He's a man of restraint; everything he does and says is carefully thought out. But when he gets her beneath him, he can't hold back. The arrogance is there but it fades and replaced by raw intensity. So when her fingers are clawing his clothes from his body and he's got her legs cinched around his waist, he does what feels right, he lets his mouth loose. He curses as honest emotion overwhelms him, as keeping any part of him back is impossible. He cries out, uninhibited as she climaxes around him, and then he laughs… He's never felt happier.

**Title**: Aftermath  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Genre**: Angst  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #97 – Glass  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He could have had it all…

**_Aftermath_**  
-Drabble-

Splinters, shards of glass imbed themselves in his feet, but it doesn't stop him, doesn't even register. Broken; everything around him is shattered. And so is he. He slides to the floor, doesn't care as his bloody handprint follows along the wall next to him. He screwed up and this was his just reward. The silence is deafening; his surroundings mirror what he feels inside. A mess; every inch is cracked, in pieces, and swollen with rage. Because he fucked up, he let her go, and now he's alone. And the worst part is he could have had it all.

**Title**: Caught  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #98 – Arm  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Don't drop me."

**_Caught_**  
-Drabble-

Her fingers dig into his arm, leaving crescent moons in his flesh. He can feel her stuttered breath on his neck; warm, worried.

It's after one in the morning and he wants to share this with her but she won't relax enough to take it in.

"Don't drop me," she tells him, her eyes wide as she surveys the city of light and wonder all around her, moving too fast.

His smile fades. "All I wanna do is catch you, Sidekick."

She sees the intensity on his face and smiles. "You already did that, Arrow."

She relaxes and they're free.

**Title**: Real Life Love  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #99 - Jet  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: It's not the picture they make that defines them.

**_Real Life Love_**  
-Drabble-

She thinks jetting around the world is fun; seeing the pyramids and the remains left from civilizations of old. There are perks to being the girlfriend of a billionaire; wining and dining and everything at their fingertips. But it's the nights when he's not in Armani or green leather, when he's in sweat pants and they're laughing over Friday night movies and Chinese food; those are the times that define them. Because they are not camera fodder or gossip magazine worthy; they're just Chloe and Oliver, the girl and the boy, the hero and the heroine, a real life love.

**Title**: To The Fullest  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #100 - Dust  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: He wants to live every moment to the fullest.

**_To The Fullest_**  
-Drabble-

He wants to live every moment to the fullest. He's come too close to death and doom and now he wants none of it. He'll save the world and he'll love her while doing it. Because one day he's going to die and he doesn't want any regrets when that time comes. So he travels the world, for business and pleasure, and he's got her hand tight in his, unwilling to ever let go. And years later, when he goes and the dust of his remains sail on the wind, he can only be proud of his life and his love.


End file.
